Tafari
Description Tafari can block his enemy's options with his clever traps, but sometimes a bludgeon beats finesse. Attacks * Poison Dart * Leafy Trap * Hide * Ambush This is the special edition PAX Tafari. This card was given to the top players that competed in the Kongai League. Unlike his standard card, this card bears 85 HP as opposed to 80. Equippable Items Villager Items * Deadly Poison: This item allows Tafari to increase his damage output with Poison Dart as well as provides a solid way for him to get around high dark defenses. * Death Mask: Sometimes, Tafari may need an extra turn to finish the opponent, so Death Mask can be useful. * Elusive Feather Coupled with Hide, Tafari has a greatly increased chance of dodging a physical attack. For characters that use physical attacks heavily or exclusively, such as Onimaru or Zina, this could provide a great defense. * Tiger's Claw: Tafari's only physical attack, Ambush, requires Hide be used first. Since it has such a limited use, it is not the wisest option for Tafari. * Quickening Powder: Most of Tafari's moves are already very fast. Since it provides such limited advantage for Tafari, this is not a recommended item. Sometimes, a speed 4 trap will change the game. General Items * General's Insignia: Alternatively, this item could be useful with Poison Dart, but putting Deadly Poison on Tafari would be more beneficial. * Girdle of Iron Will: Most of attacks with stun or interrupt ability are physical, so it would be better to dodge such attacks with Hide. * Healing Salve: Since Tafari is good at stalling a match, this gives him lots of turns to heal. * Stoneheel Totem: Helps in Tafari's Hide/Ambush game but not by much. * Yellow Rock of Cowards: Very minor damage if Tafari switches out, which tends to be a rare event. * Mindreader's Chalice: Do it. It'll be funny... but never seriously use this item, only for laughs. Strategy General Use Tafari is a very dangerous character. He can use leafy trap on physical enemies, which can do massive amounts of damage, as well as use poison dart to whittle the opponent down. He is great at stalling a match, but if you want him to finish someone off soon, Hide, then Ambush can be very dangerous, especially if you equip him with Elusive Feather. His innate makes it so that the opponent can't switch out against him too. Whatever style of play you pick, he can be one of the most devastating characters to play against. Strengths * Amazing innate ability: if Tafari is switched in against a weakened opponent or a good match up, he can kill one of your opponent's characters with minimal loss of HP. * Special moves like Hide and Leafy Trap, along with a good physical defense, make him a nice solution against physical-based characters, especially if equipped with Elusive Feather. * Well balanced defense between physical and dark attacks. * Fast moves, except Leafy Trap. * Often requires precise play by an opponent to avoid massive damage. * With Deadly Poison equipped, Tafari can hit for potential 37(!) damage in one turn. Weaknesses * Tafari's Leafy Trap, Hide and Ambush require setup leaving him vulnerable to attack. Poison Dart usually deals very little damage and therefore also leaves Tafari vulnerable to getting beaten down before he can finish off an opponent. * Zero light defense. * His significant damage attack, Ambush, can be easily cancelled by your opponent switching to far. After this, it is not possible to perform a successful Ambush attack, as you will need to go close, rest, hide and then try again. * Not so good even against characters that make great use of dark attacks (in particular Vampires, with the significant exception of Marquis Le Morte). Known bugs * None Full Art Category:Characters Category:Villagers